A FanFiction To Remember
by DarlingYourDemonsAllLookLikeMe
Summary: Stories inspired by you, and anything you dreamed of. Victorious. May seem AU sometimes, depending on the review. Mostly drabbles, at most three chapters. Obviously updates depend on the words I get sent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay, so you know those OC stories? Where you submit a character, the author writes it ect, ect, well, I want to do something similar, except not quite. If you're new to this, you'll have missed the ****_huge_**** craze for these stories. But they were fun, cause it was your imagination running wild, and letting someone else into your mind for awhile. I never did one, but now is my chance. **

**I want to get into your heads a little bit, to share ideas and see how my opinion or view is different to yours, and to see how I play out your ideas, because I think that's interesting. I like figuring people out. So, all you have to do is send me a word, a phrase, a song, an artist, a letter, a TV show, absolutely ****_anything._**** Just do me a favour and keep it so I can make it T. Or K. Whatever. Just send it to me in a review, or PM, and tell me what. You can say what ship/character that it revolves, or not. You can suggest literally anything. You can send me pictures (again, T or under, don't want anything suspicious in my inbox haha!). **

**Example:**

**ScissorLuv: Ohana**

* * *

**Ohana means family, and I can write about family. (Lilo and Stitch). **

**Blah blah writing so and so. **

**Idea by:**

**ScissorLuv**

* * *

**Get it? **

**I hope so. Looking forward to any and all ideas. Thanks!**

**~ Caitlin**


	2. Jade's opinion on pineapples

Jade sits on her chair in her room, ready to make a "What I Hate" Video. It's central to pineapples. Why she hates them, the smell, texture, taste, the way Gary the snail slithers inside of one. And even though pineapples featured in another of her videos, Jade's hatred for pineapples deserved at least one more! Here's how it all came about…

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" _ The SpongeBob theme tune blares in the West's living room, and fifteen year old Jade rolls her icy eyes. "If I lived in a pineapple, I'd most likely kill myself." Jade says, sighing. "We've seen this one anyway; do we really have to watch it again?" Tomas, Jade's little brother, nods fervently. She groans. "Ugh, and that pet snail, he puts me off eating pineapple."

Later

"I don't believe that we have pineapple upside down cake for dessert." Jade says, disgusted, pushing her plate forward. "I'm not eating that, mom."

"Okay, honey, I'll get you something else." Jade shakes her head, suddenly, her appetite had disappeared.

"That's okay, mom." Jade runs to her room. That's where Jade's irrational fear of pineapples started out, but she's got much more history with scary Mr Pineapple.

Beck and Jade went to the Cow Wow together, and they had a relatively good time. Until there was a contest, to see who could eat the most pineapple, in true Hawaiian spirit. Jade was egged on, because she won last year's pie eating contest but she shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Come on, babe, what's wrong?" She frowns.

"I don't like pineapple."

"Everyone likes it."

"I don't." Beck shrugs. She rolls her eyes. He starts to laugh, and tries to get the words out.

"This….isn't….cause of…SpongeBob?!" She scowls and stomps her foot. He can't breathe through laughing. So she takes his keys and drives home, and makes a "What I Hate" video. Needless to say, pineapple made an appearance.

"I hate pineapples, ABBA, white cats, posters, mirrors, lamps, teddies, lanyards, butterflies, bees, grasshoppers, oh, and I also happen to hate my boyfriend, Beck, and his stupid old pickup truck." He walks over to her house in the morning, ready to take her to school in his "stupid old pickup truck" but she sulks the whole way there.

"Come on, you've got to admit. It's kinda funny."

"It's not funny!" Jade protests. She storms off to her next class. Beck sighs and goes to his own class. Jade is fuming at lunch, when Tori, Tori of all people, has a pot of pineapple rings. She groans and mutters something about having to do homework. The pungent smell stays with her, and she's almost sick as Tori plops herself down on the chair next to her. "Vega," she hisses. "Go bother Beck or something, I can't be bothered to deal with you." Tori looks put out as she scoffs and walks away. Jade raises an eyebrow.

To top off her less than perfect day, when she arrived home, hung up her coat and finally got off her lace up boots, a familiar tune rang through the house. "Nope," Jade says, angrier than she thought she'd be. "Turn that off!" Jade grabs the remote and watches Drake And Josh. Her little brother watches her, stunned. He accepts it, which was a good choice, as his head may have been rolling on the floor otherwise.

And when her birthday rolls round, and Beck's present to her is a pineapple (scented and all) jewellery box, she's peeved. Lucky for him, it was just a joke present. She kisses him and rolls her eyes. Just as she relaxes and closes her eyes, a song plays in the background:

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" _

**A/N:**

**I did the first one just to give an example. This isn't my best work, but as it's 11 and I've got school in the morning, it'll have to do. I underestimated how hard it is to try and reach expectations. I restarted like five times. I wanted to do a diary entry, and I'm sure Jade could, but I'm sceptical as to if I could go on and on about pineapples. So, here you are. I really hope you like it. This is just me wrapping my head around it.**

**Idea by:**

**sshaw101**

Thank you :)


	3. Black and White

You're tired after a long day. You just want to go to _bed._ And you've had enough of Jade complaining.

So you say, "For god's sake, Jade! Give it a rest. You're driving me crazy." You drum your fingers on the wheel, clearly feeling bad as she sinks back in her seat and plays with her fingers, looking so sweet and innocent you instantly feel terrible.

But you know what she's like, and you still snapped. You know she's dark and dreary, and fed up of a lot of things. But you also know that's one of the reasons you love her as much as you do. Your love for her is white. Clear, for everybody to see. Like your locker. You can't hide it behind a curtain.

You know she's not as confident as you, or as upfront. She has to hide herself a little. She can't let people see her weakness – which is you, you fool.

"I…I didn't _mean_ to upset you." Jade says quietly, her thoughts buzzing. "I just wanted to fill the silence a little."

Naturally, you know that, too. You glance at her, looking down at her painted toes and you squeeze her hand. She smiles a little and he sees the light in her eyes. Her smile suddenly fades and she's screaming. "Watch out! Beck! Swerve! Don't let me die!" You know it's too late to swerve. So you lean over her, covering her head with your hands, and shield her with your whole body, unbuckling your seatbelt and screaming for her to scrunch up smaller. You hear the screech of the road and then you're flying across the road. The gravel flies in your faces and you kiss her cheek. You taste blood and you can't see anymore.

You feel her go limp – or maybe you have? You try to move but you're paralyzed.

"I love you." She squeaks. She grabs your neck and holds on. You say it back but that's all you remember.

Your body feels heavy, and achy. You're all bandaged up when you finally manage to open your right eye. You blink a couple of times but then you're fully awake.

You're alone.

"Jade?" You croak, breathless. You touch your head, which is covered in stitches. Then you _remember._ "Oh, god, Jade!" You start to make as much noise as possible.

"Hey, don't poke around in those stitches," a nurse says, gently removing your hand from your head. "What are you wanting, sweetheart?" You squeeze your eyes shut, a headache breaking you.

"I'm…what? Um…Where? Why?" You ask, shaking your head.

"I'll explain." The nurse sits on the bed and you secretly wince. She apologises. You don't really care.

"Okay."

"You remember the crash?" You nod. "You were brought to hospital via airlift, so pretty quick." She smiles. You can't manage even the tiniest smile so she continues. "You have been in a coma for three and a half days." You are stunned. This only happens in movies, you tell yourself.

"Jade?"

"West?"

"Yes."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, my darling. I can't tell you that," You feel angry. She's taunted you. You realize you can get up. So you do.

The nurse tries to restrain you but you frown and she lets go. You find her room and she's just lifeless. You cry and hold her frail hand and whisper to her, but suddenly you're thrown out of the room as you hear the flatline and beeping of the machines, frantically warning everyone. You scream that you need them to let you in. But then you feel familiar hands on your shoulders.

"Son, be careful," your dad says. He pulls you away. "Come on." You cry more, screwing up your face.

"But I love her!" You scream. "I love her so much…" Your parents haul you back to bed, laying you won.

"We know, honey," your mom says. "We know." They don't let you see her for days. Tests, bandages, etcetera. "You'll be right as rain soon, my love." Your mom says with a cheery smile. You sigh, and the only words you have are,

"She loves rain."

You are up and about on the forth day, as your mother said, right as rain. But you can't feel okay without her, so you demand that your mother takes you to see her right away. She agrees so you are wheeled (of course your mother insists) to Jade's room. "Now, darling…she's very, very unwell." You nod and swallow. You see her and your eyes well. "I told you, darling, she's very unwell,"

"I know. She just looks so little there in that bed." You pause, looking at her injuries. "What did she break?"

"Not much." Your mother says. "You pretty much broke the fall for her." You smile, relieved. You tell her you love her and then it's time for you to leave. You see Jade's brother about to perch on her bed. But, you think, how could an eight year old possibly understand this?

You don't even understand it.

Suddenly, there's no choice. You have to understand, because she's slipping fast. You grip her hand tightly, praying for a miracle that won't happen fast enough. You feel her hand let go of yours and she's gone. But how can someone be gone, just like that? Without saying goodbye? You don't understand. Jade isn't a bad person, you scream.

"She's snarky and sarcastic but _she _was the one who Cat relied on! And now she's gone! Cat might as well go with her! And Tori leaned on her when things got tough! And _I_ love her and now I feel like I'm dying! Why?" You say, crying with your head bowed. "Why!"

_Losing her was blue like I've never known  
missing her was dark grey, all alone!  
Forgetting him was like trying to remember somebody you've never met  
but loving her was __**RED. **_

But now all you know is black and white, and that kills you.

**A/N:**

**I hope this lives up to what you wanted, Liv! (livvylovesyou) **

**We should talk like we did :) (I'm still dying for you not finishing Hear Me! :P)**


	4. Ours

Jade and I had been dating for a month. Thirty short days, I'd had to prove myself to her. And now my parents wanted to meet her, and ruin all my hard work. They'd make comments about her hair, piercings, tattoos, but they'll be ignored. Because she's simply Jade, my Jade, who I love, for who she is. My parents can't ruin this. I won't let them. They can't take what's ours.

That's what I told her, anyway. She nibbled on her thumb nail and bit her lip, sighing and throwing me worried looks. I smiled reassuringly at her, and mouth: "Ours," because that's what it is. This love, it's utterly ours and ours only. At lunch she sat me down and took my hand.

"I can't do this, Beck, I'm not ready." Jade muttered, brushing hair off of her cheek and behind her ears. "They'll judge us, like they know. You know, about me and you." I smiled, my face lighting up.

"We're me and you now?" Jade blushed pink and looked at our hands, before offering me a tiny smile.

"Don't push it."

* * *

I lean against my locker, waiting for Jade to arrive. I check the time on my phone and look around for her. She's ten minutes late and I'm a little - but only a bit - worried that she's ditched me, when she walks round the corner. I frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking her hand. She inhales deeply and lets it go after a while.

"Stupid Mr Ward keeping us after class. It's not fair," she grumbles. "So I left." I turn my head away to hide my smile.

"Jade," I say softly, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't skip class, but oh well." She pauses. "Are you..._giggling_?!" I face her now and laugh properly. "You are!"

"I don't giggle." I say indignantly, but she cuts me off with a kiss. "Come on," I say. "Or we'll be late." She sighs irritably. "I know."

"No, you don't. My parents forget I was born sometimes. You don't have to meet them."

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind," I smile, it faltering as I'm met with a glare. "People throw rocks at things that shine." That gets me a smile, and I feel like my day is made just by her eyes lighting up with a sparkle.

"Mm." She said. And that was the last until we pulled up at my house in all its glory. I smiled again at Jade and opened her door. Time to meet the parents, I thought.

* * *

I opened the front door and called into my parents. I saw Jade looking in the window. It took me a minute to see that she was inspecting herself. She'd made an effort. She was wearing light purple and minimal makeup (for her). "You look _ravishing," _I bowed to her, laughing. She smirked and tapped my head, just as my Mother opened the door. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello, Beck," she said pleasantly. She took a deep breath, smiling warmly. "And you must be Jade. What a pleasure," Mom said. She hugged Jade and I bit my lip to stop a laugh escaping from the look on Jade's face.

"Mrs Oliver," Jade forced out. "You too."

"Please dear, call me Grace." I smile at my Mom. She's really trying. "Well, come in. I hope you like lasagna." I give a discreet thumbs up to Mom. I'd told her subtly that Jade's favorite food was lasagna and Mom makes the best.

Jade grinned in front of me. "I love it."

* * *

"Matthew!" Mom called up, annoyed. "Come and meet Jade." A few moments later and Dad stepped down the stairs.

"Dad, this is Jade." I say. She shakes his hand.

"Hi, Mr Oliver." He doesn't correct her. Instead he studies her until she squirms and tugs at my arm. I turn. "Can you show me your bathroom, please?" I nod.

"Just upstairs and the first on the left." I wait till she's out of earshot and glare at Dad. Mom does the same.

"Matthew I am ashamed! Stop judging the poor girl. She's probably self concious enough. Judging by the way she looks, her own parents aren't round a lot." I look at Mom open mouthed.

"Up until now, I have never been ashamed that you are my mother. Now I am." I spit out. "How dare you judge her like that?" She tuts.

"Beck, please. You can do so much better!" I glare again.

"I don't _want _to "do better"." I hiss. "I want my parents to meet my girlfriend and accept her."

"Why can't you just go back to Amberley!" Mom says, huffing. "Please?" I hear light footsteps on the stairs. Jade appears from the bathroom and is crying though she's trying to hide it.

"Um," she stammers. "My mom called...she, um, needs me to go home."

"Jade, wait!" I call, chasing her out the door. But she's already half way down the road. I sigh. "You always _ruin _it! I don't know why I let you!"

* * *

I catch up with her at the bus stop. "Please Jade, damn it, stop!" This time, she does. She turns and I sees the tears and it just about breaks my heart. "It's okay. They don't know." I say.

"They seem to know enough!" She say sharply. I shrug.

"It's not theirs to speculate, if it's wrong."

"You mean that?" I nod.

"I'll fight their doubt and give you faith," I say, breathing out slowly. And I know she belives me. I nod. "And any snide remarks from my father will be ignored." I state. I smile brightly. "Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine," I smile. She smiles too, just.

"But they can't take what's ours."

* * *

**A/N:  
SwifteForeverAndAlways**

I really hope you like it :)


End file.
